tales of widow creek:a slenderman story
by alistermontescue
Summary: 17 year old Matt moves to a new town with his mother, and starts discovering secrets and horrors beyond his worst nightmares


Matt was running and running, he didn't know why but he just kept running, tal grass made his elbows itch, fallen tree branches scraped his skin, the smaller branches grabbed at his ankles like demon hands trying to drag him into the earth his heart was pounding loud but he couldn't he tripped and fell face first, when he stood up he saw that he was in a clearing. and there was someone about ten yards from him they were illuminated by a small fire. at first he didnt approach, but called across the clearing "hey" no response, he steps closer "hey" nothing, now he's inches from it and he reaches to touch the shoulder when it suddenly whips around! to reveal the twisted grey face of a demonic girl who snarls and tackles him, she claws his face flailing wildly, he starts trying to push her off , and finally manages to slip out from under her, he runs back into the woods not stopping, then he comes to a gnarled , twisted tree and stops to catch his breath , then all of a sudden his ears start ringing and he feels heavy, when he turns around to see a massive fire blazing , and he sees a figure emerging from the flames , a figur who is very tall, in a dark suit and has no face... the figure cocks his head to one side and

matt bolted upright gasping for breath his long black hair stuck to his forehead. with a trembling righ hand he pulled the makeshift blanket-curtain away from the window and had to quickly cover his eyes with his left arm. the sun was bright but clouds lingered , it would probably rain soon. he stepped out of bed and stubbed his toe on a box "son of a bii.." THUD he hit the floor . he reached up to grab his dresser hoisting himself up then he turned on the light. he sighed and got ready, after adding his black scarf he looked in the mirror , his black hair was about an inch from his shoulders, he wore a black Metallica t-shirt, with a grey light/dark striped jacket and his favorite black scarf, his black and grey camo cargo pants had pocket chains and he wore black shoes. normally he didn't care much about the way he looked but today was his first day in this pocket sized town sohe didnt want to stand out too much. he went into the kitchen and read the note his mom had left . it read _good morning Matt ,I'm sorry i couldn't make you breakfast but i got called in to work, there's a ten under this note you can use it for your lunch, i already made your backpack up for you , mommy loves you" _reading the last line he rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper, then he swiped the ten bucks and left. as he walked to the bus stop he got the eerie feeling that someone was watching him, he turned around, he could make out a silhouette of a girl hiding behind a sighed and kept walking whispering to himself "great my first day of school and I've already got a stalker " soon he made it to the bus stop and got on, as he was looking for a seat he didn't see the boy to his right stick his leg out "HA HA oh man you should have seen your face , have a nice trip?" he had stood up by now,and brushed the dirt off his legs "yeah, actually i just left your house, your mom said you left your lunch , but i got hungry on the way here, she kept me up all night" the boys face twisted in anger "you son of a bitch your dead" then a voice said "come on jack lets not do something irrational" the boy, jack he was named turned around and he and Matt both looked at the boy behind him who pushed up his glasses "is that clear?" jack then protested "but he started it" Matt rolled his eyes "right i tripped myself" the boy then said "cmon jack quit messing with the new guy" jack sighed and crossed his arms with a hmph _  
_

Matt turned back to see the boy holding out his hand "the names Alec" Matt took it "Matt, thanks" Alec then said "you can sit here if you want , and don't mind him he does that to everyone" he sat down. Alec seemed nice, he had wavy brown hair and thin rimmed glasses, his clothes were loose, he was about the same build as matt. as thebus rode on matt noticed the girl staring at him from the back of the bus he whispered to Alec, "who is that?"

Alec took a descrete glance "oh that's julia, she..., she dosent talk much anymore" alec looked away and then matt changed the subject "what can you tell me about widows creek"


End file.
